Soldiers
by Tenshi-Chikyuu
Summary: This is the only way that Usagi and Hiiro can ever come together. Only when they can see themselves as equals and understand one another for what they are can they ever become anything more than two different people from two different times.
1. Two Soldiers

Hi all! It's short, I'm rusty, but I think there is some sort of appeal in this one, or I wouldn't have posted. Standard disclaimer applies, of course I don't own either of the characters or their attacks or the monster, well sort of, but I think there is still something redeemable about it. Enjoy Minna!

Oh by the way, I think it is best read slow. ^_^

..

..

..

..

-'What the heck is this thing?!'- Hiiro Yui thought as he swiftly moved out of the path of the frying pan that the, for lack of a better word, monster threw at him.

-`By now it should be riddled with bullets… It is highly unlikely that I missed every shot. And yet it seems to have taken no damage.'- Hiiro's thoughts were quickly analyzing the situation as his body reflexively dodged the random kitchen utensils.

-'The weapons are becoming bigger the more it throws, and it has not repeated a single item yet. Can it run out?'-

He glared swiftly at his gun and gave it a "Hn" knowing full well he would run out if he was not careful. -'Conservation and out maneuvering then.'-

"Mission: Accepted"

Hiiro Yui had been fighting this bizarre creature for over two hours, and he was becoming a little annoyed. Once the thing threw a refrigerator at him, instead of running out of items as he had hypothesized, it began throwing the entire contents of a restaurant kitchen at him. It started with teaspoons and was now up to the double sink.

He had made two new observations, however. First, though his bullets could not harm the actual monster, they did work on its projectiles. And second, the monster was becoming tired and sloppy.

Hiiro ran out from behind the parked car he had used to take the brunt of the attack of double sink. He pulled out his gun and his second to last bullet. Aimed, and..

Once again, nothing happened, except an increase in the monster's laughter.

"Kuso." He growled out, picking up a brick and throwing it at his opponent. It just laughed, caught the brick, and crushed it into a fine powder.

"Hold it right there!"

Both he and the monster were momentarily distracted by the voice, Hiiro only now realizing that it had been over an hour since he had last seen a civilian. He had managed to get all of the unconscious people into an ally and had drawn the battle far away from them. And now, here comes this silly teenage girl trying to play hero, "Hn."

"Before you got here this was a beautiful street full of life and love. I cannot forgive you for destroying the peace on this street! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Hn"

Hiiro watched as this Sailor Moon jumped down off the street lamp she had used as her soapbox. She landed a little less gracefully than she should have, even though her outfit was clearly not meant to be worn in the heat of battle.

-'Baka, but with only one bullet left maybe she will have enough skill to distract it long enough for me to get a clean shot in.'- Hiiro thought, sizing up his new, though peculiar, ally.

She pulled out what looked like a toy wand and Hiiro glared as he realized this had distracted her from noticing the stainless steel oven quickly barreling towards her face. He clenched his jaw and dragged the girl out of harm's way.

She blinked her deep blue eyes up at him and breathed out a soft "Thank You," before jumping far away from him and holding the toy out in front of her. Hiiro growled realizing he was going to have to save her again and began looking for a new place to hide a body for when he knocked her out. The monster was hurling a huge plate-drying machine when…

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Hiiro stopped mid-rescue when the girl's toy emitted blinding lights heading straight for the enemy. The creature, engulfed in the lights, screamed out something that sounded suspiciously like 'Beautiful!' as it died.

-'It just disappeared.'-

He appraised this Sailor Moon again. Her back was to him as she surveyed the damage done by the monster and for once in his life, Hiiro was compelled to say something.

"Your bow is ridiculous."

-'Duo must be rubbing off on me.'-

She turned her deep blue eyes onto him once again, this time they sparkled slightly with laughter. "You think so too? I don't really know why it looks like a huge set of wings." A small smile crossed her face as she looked around again.

"Were there no other civilians on the street?" She asked confused.

"Hn… I am not a civilian."

She looked at him hard for a minute and smiled sadly this time, "No, you are not. Were there any other people when the Phage attacked?"

"Hai" He said as he began walking in the direction of the ally where he had put all of the victims. She followed slowly at first but soon caught up to him. "How long were you fighting?"

"Two hours and seventeen minutes"

"Were you hurt?"

He glanced in her direction to see her attempting to discreetly look him over. He smirked slightly, "Negative."

They walked a little longer in silence before she broke it with another question. "Are you always a soldier?"

He glanced at this peculiar girl again and she explained.

"I am not always a soldier. When everything is done on the battlefield, I power down, I go home and relax with my family. I eat too much, I'm lazy, I like to read manga. I'm in high school, it's like I'm a real teenager. Do you ever get to relax and be a real teenager?"

"Iie."

She laughed a little, thought for a minute, and then replied. "You're right. Neither do I. I mean I said it's *like* I'm a real teenager, not that I am one. I get so tired of high school and the little problems. I walk home everyday wondering if I will live to see the next morning... I never buy new manga anymore. I would hate to start a new series and die before I find out how it ends….Not normal teenager thoughts, ne?"

"Hn."

They walked a little longer this time before: "What's your name?"

"…"

He blinked, jaw clenched, looking straight ahead, but still he managed to see that sad smile slide across her face again.

"Yui Hiiro"

Her smile brightened. "Some days, I wish I could be like you Hiiro-chan. Just, quiet. And not having to pretend to be anything other than what I am. If I don't feel like talking, I don't. Not having to put on a smile and make dull conversation so no one will realize my secret. Being quiet. It sounds very liberating."

"It's not."

"Maybe not. But it would be liberating just to have the option I suppose." She said sadly as they reached the ally and he pointed. He watched as she put on her best hero face and looked around at all of the bewildered people lying there, conscious and confused. Not knowing why themselves, they all began clapping and chanting her name. She charged her one thousand watt smile and beamed at the victims. In her smile, she was able to give them the reassurance they needed that everything was okay.

They all got up and filtered out of the ally. –'Apparently, that was some kind of signal.'-

Somehow, it ended up being just the two of them in the ally again. Her smile had changed. She had suddenly taken on an air of tranquility as she watched the people they had saved go home to their normal lives. She pierced him with an unreadable gaze as he leaned against the wall.

-'Why am I still here?'- Hiiro thought, yet his feet did not move to take him home.

The silence was short.

"My family doesn't know me anymore." She whispered out.

"I never knew mine."

"You have friends though, ne Hiiro-chan?"

"I have comrades"

"Yeah," she whispered and placed her gloved hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes with her tearful ones.

"I'm sorry Hiiro-chan"

"….For what?"

"For all of our pain"

"Hai" he agreed as he watched one of the tears slip slowly down her cheek.

"Hirro?"

"..."

"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi."

"Hn."

"Find me some day Hiiro, and take me away with you, at least for a little while. I…we…I want to be able to hide away with you someday. I want to be your friend."

"Mission: Accepted."

She removed her hand from his face and Hiiro instantly missed its warmth. She leant in slowly and softly placed a kiss where her hand had been.

"Arigato, Hiiro-chan, for everything."

And with that, he felt her jump to the rooftops, sprinting away.

Hiiro walked out of the ally, seeing the street now filled with emergency crews and people asking him if he was okay. No, he wasn't okay. He was disorientated. He couldn't remove his hand from the place that Sailor Moon, no, Usagi, had kissed him. She had given Hiiro something he had never had before.

"Hope."

…

…

…

…

Okay you guys I hope you enjoyed it! I still don't understand why insists on messing with my format everytime I upload, very frustrating. Oh well I hope you enjoyed. Maybe someday I'll let you guys in on what happens when he kidnaps her.


	2. Ordinary Day

I have decided to be benevolent with all of you who decided to read my story and liked/reviewed/favorited it. So this, is chapter 2 ^_-. Enjoy

________________________________________________________

.

.

beep..

beep..

beep..

.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be late!" Was heard from the second floor of the Tsukino household before an abnormal dust trail formed heading straight out the door and in the direction of Jubban High School.

"I'm a junior in high school! I shouldn't be having this problem anymore" Usagi thought as she ran with all her might to school that Thursday morning.

"Late, late, late, late." Was all Usagi heard inside her head besides the ever ringing school bell signaling the locking of the gates for today. She just knew it was happening right now.

Fortunately she was wrong.

Usagi made it to class with 3 minutes to spare. The teacher gave her a look but said nothing since she hadn't actually done anything wrong, yet.

Other than that, the day was normal for Usagi. Be hungry during every class up until lunch, inhale said lunch, close eyes and ignore the girls after eating, run back to class and hope she wasn't late. Everything was normal, up until English that is.

"Okay class open your text books to page 157 and let's go over last nigh - " was as far as the teacher got before the lesson was interrupted by the door opening. A figure dressed in all black, wearing a mask, and holding a gun entered the room, softly shutting the door behind himself.

The figure was very clearly male, even his full over black clothing couldn't hide his well defined muscles. His gun was posed, ready to strike or shoot at any moment. Silencer on, so no other class would be alerted to the situation.

The room was silent. Everyone was afraid to take the first breath.

"Get up against the wall"

Hurried, clumsy, and afraid footsteps moved quickly to oblige.

The gunman gestured for the teacher to go over and join the class at the other end of the room. She did as she was told.

The black figure stood at the very front of the class holding the gun out in front of him, ready to shoot any of the students against the wall opposite of him if they were to interfere. He just stood there, looking at them. A girl with light brown hair was crying and the boy next to her was trying to rub her hand to get her to stop. But the most interesting group was a short blue haired girl and a tall brunette standing in between him and a slight blonde form.

His eyes must have lingered for too long.

"You don't have to do this." The brunette said to him with unafraid eyes causing the entire class to gasp.

"Yes I do." He whispered.

He pointed his gun at her shoulder "You, come here"

The ponytailed brunette started to move in his direction.

"No, not you. Her."

The smaller figure took a deep breath and started to move out from behind the taller girl but was stopped by the brunette.

"Why do you want her?"

"Because you're protecting her."

He gestured again for the shorter girl to come over but once more, the Amazon stopped her.

That was all the procrastinating the gunman had patience for. He swiftly shot the interfering girl so the bullet ever so slightly grazed her arm and imbedded itself in the wall behind her. "I won't miss again, so unless you want someone to get hurt, I suggest you let the blonde come over."

"It's okay Mako-chan." He heard a soft voice reassure as a form emerged from the shadows of her friends.

The brunette's reply was silent as her hands clenched into fists but she did not move to stop the other girl again.

The blonde walked over to him, he could see the resolve hardening in her eyes. She stopped just to the right of the barrel of his gun. She wasn't shaking; she only had the slightest visible stiffness to give away her nerves. He looked into her eyes and found the pain he needed to latch onto in order to continue with his plan. But, he still couldn't stand to know she was scared of him.

He whispered softly, loud enough so only she could hear "Hello, Usagi"

Her body started and her eyes darted to his. Thousands of emotions played out between the two of them before the gunman lost control for a split second, and pressed his masked lips to hers. His gun never wavered from the crowd of students behind her.

"Gomen, Usagi-chan." He whispered as their lips parted and her eyes opened.

He quickly pulled her into his arms with the gun now pointed at her head. Tears escaped her eyes, not out of fear, but from the thousands of emotions playing out across her body.

The brunette and the small blue haired girl went to move towards him, but he stopped them by pushing the gun closer against her temple. "Everyone turn around, face the wall, and close your eyes. The first person I see to move will get this girl killed." He said gesturing to Usagi.

They all did as they were told.

..

..

..

Nobody moved.

Nobody dared to breathe.

Who knew what he was doing to her, but anything was better than being shot right?

Right?

..

Right?

..

..

A gunshot rang out through the classroom, nobody dared to look, dared to breathe. But there were tears hitting the floor that couldn't be silenced.

…

..

.

Makoto felt the wind from outside moving against her skin. The window was open. If she closed her eyes hard enough she could almost pretend this wasn't happening.

There was a knock on the classroom door.

Nobody breathed.

The door opened slowly. "Ms. Haruna, Mr. Tajeko wanted to know if….. what are you guys doing? Am I interrupting?" The innocent student asked.

Ms. Haruna was the first to turn around and discover that the gunman and Usagi were gone. But, Makoto was the first to fall to her knees against the wall, tears escaping from her eyes, half out of joy that Usagi wasn't lying in a pool of her own blood behind them, and half out of anger because someone had taken her. Ami was next to her in a second and with tears streaming down her face Ami whispered chillingly, "we'll find her."

..

..

_______________________________________________________________________

That was fun… interesting interesting. Hope nobody is realllly bothered by what I did here. I hope you liked it ^_^


	3. Best Laid Plans

So, I got a little adventurous here and gave them new communication devices. Think of them like a Bluetooth headset or whatever. Because it's just too suspicious and dangerous to be talking into a watch where anyone can hear what's being said.

* * *

News of the kidnapped student from Jubaan High spread like wild fire all over Tokyo. Immediately after the gunman and his hostage's disappearance, the entire school went on lockdown. It stayed that way for 5 hours as the police searched the premises, first for the missing individuals, and eventually for any clues that could possibly lead them to their targets.

Fortunately, the senshi have communicators.

Ami and Makoto were inconspicuously leaning next to each other against a wall on the far side of the room where not only the kidnapping had taken place, but the questioning was officially underway.

Pushing the all call button, Ami whispered, "The rabbit has been taken"

"What?"

"I reiterate, the rabbit has been taken" Ami repeated.

"Today, sometime between 1:10 pm and 1:25 pm" Makoto added in her own hushed tones.

"Why wasn't she in class?"

"She was" Makoto corrected softly.

"**She's** the unidentified high school student?"

"So that's why I'm stuck here." Somebody mused aloud.

"Masked gunman was roughly 5'6", muscular build, definitely knew how to use the gun." Makoto winced as she spoke, her hand gently touching the bandage the paramedics had wrapped her arm in.

"Did she have her communicator on her?"

"I don't know." Ami replied.

"When you get the chance, trace the signals, and see where hers is. If we're lucky she has it."

"Hai" Ami barely breathed out as one of the police officers glanced a little too imploringly at her and Makoto.

"We will start searching immediately, they can't be far. And be glad for once the police are working with us."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Do you think it was an enemy?"

"We don't know; it could be a coincidence." Ami replied level-headedly.

"A coincidence my -Ow. Michi.."

"Is there any more information guys?"

Makoto and Ami exchanged a hesitant glance.

"No." Ami replied quickly

"Okay then, Haruka will search the South side of the city; I'll take the East. Mamoru search the North, and Setsuna, take the West."

"Hai, Chiba Out"

And with his only contribution to the conversation uttered, Mamoru's line disconnected as he began his search for his Usako.

"There is one more thing." Ami whispered urgently, glancing at Makoto for confirmation.

"The gunman kissed her. If that's any indication of what he has planned… " Makoto growled out while balling her fist.

"We didn't want to make matters worse for Mamoru-san, so please don't tell him." Ami said pleadingly.

"We won't, and don't worry, we'll find her."

"Hai" echoed through the devices before each line went dead.

Makoto and Ami quickly and quietly removed their communication buds from their ears and placed them in their subspace pockets without anyone noticing.

"Let's get this over with." Makoto said while gesturing to an officer finishing up with his current student. "Maybe after they question us we can go somewhere more private and you can use your computer."

"I hope so." Ami replied as they made their way over to the questioning area.

* * *

_'This man is **incredible'**_ Usagi thought watching his masked face.

-**-flashback-**-

Once everyone had turned around, the gunman softly walked over to the window and silently opened it. He gestured with the gun for Usagi to come over to him. He picked her up, princess style, clamped a hand over her mouth, fired a single shot at the opposing wall, and promptly jumped out of the window.

-**- end flashback-**-

'_Not only did he jump out of a two-story window carrying me, but he hit the ground and just started running, as if neither the fall nor the extra weight affected him in the slightest. And, he is still carrying me. Amazing._'

Usagi couldn't help her mental praise; she'd never seen a human capable of such feats.

'_Unless he isn't human._' Usagi scrutinized his masked face, looking for weird symbols peaking through or maybe unnatural flashing eyes, anything that would give him away.

'_Seems human enough._' Usagi thought right before her captor began to deliberately slow down.

'_huh?_' She was finally able to pull her eyes from his masked face to examine their location.

"A car" she stated dumbly.

He just glanced at her as he set her on the ground and opened the trunk.

"No way am I getting in there!" Usagi exclaimed as she scooted away from the cliché kidnapping move.

He glanced at her amusedly this time and pulled a bundle out of the trunk before closing it again. He handed half the bundle to her and then walked to the other side of the car and leaned against it, his back to her.

'_Oh_' Usagi thought as she considered her school uniform and the silken outfit he had just handed her. She glared at the back of his head the entire time she changed, making sure he wasn't being a pervert –and she kept them firmly glued to nothing but the very top and back of his masked head as he changed into a pair of slacks and a white button down shirt.

After changing, she walked over to him and spun around a little so he could see it on her. She couldn't help but smile as the soft pink material rubbed against her skin. He nodded his head ever so slightly and she handed him her uniform, which he promptly threw into the bushes with his right hand while opening the door for her with his left. She got in. It was a nice car, leather interiors even, and it just screamed fast.

No sooner had he shut her door than the driver's side door opened and he climbed in. He grabbed something from the back seat and handed it to her. "Oh this is really nice." Usagi gasped as she fingered the pink and white embroidered silk scarf before tying it around her neck. He glanced at her briefly before undoing the scarf from her neck. He gently wrapped it around her head and then across her face, letting his fingers graze her cheek, the only thing that anyone could see of her were her eyes.

He buckled her seatbelt for her, and reached into the backseat. Grabbing a blanket, he quickly handed it to her.

"Try to get some sleep" he spoke for the first time since he greeted her at the school.

"Okay, Hiiro-san" Usagi whispered as her eyelids closed and she fell asleep, surprisingly exhausted from the day's stress.

The gunman smirked as he peeled off his mask, revealing a full head of messy chocolate brown locks. He tossed his mask into the foliage before speeding out of the secluded forest area and onto a busy street, quickly accelerating his car out of sight.

* * *

'_She is so different._'

Hiiro thought as he drove very quickly in his attempt to evade any authorities or roadblocks that would inevitably be set up. Somehow he also managed to keep one eye glued to Usagi's sleeping form–watching for any sign of movement.

'_It's been three months, I barely spoke to her when we met, and she still recognized my voice_.' Hiiro mused as he squeezed between two cars that were just not going fast enough on their two-lane road for his liking.

'_Focus Yui, get to the destination first, then think about Us—the girl._'

Of course, that was next to impossible for Hiiro. He'd been trying not to think about this girl for three months, but always found himself searching for her records. Once he finished with those, he found out everything he could about her persona Sailor Moon, all the senshi, all the police records, and her entire fighting history from the very beginning at a jewelry store owned by the mother of one of her classmates. After finishing that, he found her facebook, learned how she interacted with her friends, her own comrades, what she did with her days.

He gathered all this information about her against his will for two and a half months. A week ago, he decided to hack her facebook. He didn't really understand why people were compelled to use these networking sites, but when he found her private posts, he understood what she was doing. She was using it as therapy. Of course she was vague, never mentioning sailor moon, only that she had a second persona. She used it to vent out all her frustrations with her life and everything she was beginning to hide from everyone she knew.

Hiiro read every single entry, all 173. Some were short, some were happy and full of hope, but some were in depth emotional cries for help. In the last one, she begged for help, for someone to come and take her away from everything, just for a little while. It was like she knew he was reading, that she was calling to him, reminding him of his mission.

So he had come.

He was going to solve this puzzle of a woman, and then return her to her life when she was once again stable.

At least that was his plan.

* * *

I tried to add some length but I know it's still not very long, sorry. I just really wanted to update for you guys. Hopefully, the next one will be longer; this just seemed like a good place for this chapter to end. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	4. Hiiro and Serena Yui

NEW CHAPTER! (and I learned how to use italics and bold and lines! I am so excited!..still haven't figured out extra spaces or like line breaks tho...)

* * *

They had been driving for only fifteen minutes before Hiiro caught sight of the roadblock in their way. Hiiro quickly glanced at Usagi to make sure her face was still completely concealed from view. He almost smiled realizing she was still very asleep, even snoring lightly. He hoped she wouldn't have to see him shoot someone again.

The car came to a slow stop right before the barrier.

"Hello Officer" Hiiro greeted the man with a respectful bow of his head.

"Sorry, about this kid. We need to see your license and registration, as well as identification on your passenger." The police officer rattled off, hand resting lightly on his gun.

"No Problem" Hiiro said with what he knew was a relaxing tone as he pulled his wallet from his pocket a removed his own ID, handing it to the officer.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Hiiro inquired of the young man as he reached into the glove box to retrieve the registration, making very sure not to wake his companion. He handed the registration to the officer with a slight smile before reaching into the back seat and pulling out a purse. It took a minute of rummaging, but eventually Hiiro produced a wallet from the annoying female catchall. He slipped the ID from its plastic covering and handed it over to the officer.

"Ah Hiiro and Serena Yui?" After Hiiro gave a nod, the officer stalled a moment before finally deciding to divulge some information to the rough looking young man.

"A young woman was abducted from a nearby high school at gun point. We're just trying to make sure that the creep doesn't get too far with her. Would you mind if we searched your trunk?" The officer said all of this while scrutinizing Hiiro's face, half to compare to the ID, half to gauge his reaction to what he said.

"Anything to help." Hiiro replied easily, popping his trunk.

"Thanks." The young man replied before going to look in the back of the car. "She sleeps like the dead." The officer commented while casually going through various boxes in the back of the vehicle.

"Yeah," Hiiro gave a slight laugh, "she gets that from our mom."

"Shouldn't you two be in school this time of day?" The officer inquired after finishing up his search of the back of the vehicle.

"Yes Sir, I'm just taking her to the doctor. She seems to have the flu, but we want to be sure. Mom couldn't get off work so I'm doing it." Hiiro said, catching the man's eye with a blatantly teenage my-life-is-the-only-one-full-of-pain-and-suffering look.

The man let out a slight chuckle while handing Hiiro back his ID and registration.

"Everything checks out. I just need to make sure she is who you say she is. Could you remove that scarf from her head so I can see her face?" The officer asked innocently.

"No problem." Hiiro said, leaning over to pull the scarf from Usagi's face.

Usagi fidgeted as the pads of his fingers grazed her cheek.

Her eyes opened into slits as she glared at the offensive hand that had dropped the scarf from her face. She yawned, covering her mouth with her left hand and swatting Hiiro away from her face with her right.

"Leave me alone Hiiro-no-baka; I'm trying to sleep." She spoke groggily, quickly making a pillow out of her arms and shoving her face into the soft and warm resting place. She grumpily leaned to the other side of the car, facing away from Hiiro… and the officer.

Hiiro looked at the officer apologetically who gave him a smile in return. "I guess I saw what I needed. Sister's are universally frustrating huh?" He said, handing the second ID to Hiiro.

Hiiro returned the smile and nodded his head in agreement while placing the ID back in the wallet and the wallet into the purse.

"You two are free to go. Good luck with that one." The officer said with a nod while gesturing for his men to move the barricade to let them through.

Hiiro put the purse back in the back seat, gave a thankful nod to the young officer, and pulled onto the newly open road.

Hiiro made sure to drive away just as coolly as he drove up.

They drove in silence for about ten minutes before Usagi sat up and placed her scarf back over her face. "Serena Yui huh? Fake ID and all. You're quite the good actor Hiiro-san." She remarked while making sure the scarf properly covered her features.

He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't wake up in the middle of the façade and provide the performance that got us out of there."

"This is true." She said while casually glancing at her surroundings. "Stroke of genius to hide my face with a yawn and then my pillow of arms. And I was glaring so low I bet he couldn't see my pupils let alone the color of my eyes." Her voice got more excited the more she became aware of her genius.

"Hn"

"And did you see how I conveniently turned away from you guys? Brilliant! And how I insulted you? A prisoner wouldn't insult her captor so casually. Kami, I'm awesome." She gushed

"Hn"

Her eyes took on a slightly mischievous gleam as she glanced slyly at her companion. "You know Hiiro-san…. I never thought you were the type of man to carry a gun in his purse."

"…"

* * *

The rest of the car ride was fairly uneventful, or as uneventful as can be expected when two teenagers are on the run from senshi and law enforcement. Especially when one of the teenagers is constantly hungry, impatient, fidgeting, and insists on trying to get her companion to sing to every single song on the radio.

"Oh come on Hiiro-san, I'm sure you have a great singing voice. There's no need to be so shy."

"I am not shy."

"It's really Okay Hiiro-san. I promise I won't laugh. Just relax a little and have some fun."

"I do not relax."

"I'm sure you do! Everyone relaxes eventually."

"I do not relax."

"Then why did you abduct me? And where are you taking me? And when are we going to get there, because I am STARVING!"

"Hn."

"…"

"… …"

"… … …"

"… … … …"

"… I can't take this anymore! You're really twisted you know that? You think torturing me by leaving me completely in the dark about what we're doing is fun. I can feel the amusement coming off of you! You reek of delight!"

"Hn."

"Is a grunt really your answer for everything?"

"… Hn."

Hiiro almost cracked a devilish grin when Usagi let out a strangled yeowl of outrage, almost. Instead, he decided to put her out of her misery.

"We're here"

Usagi continued glaring ice daggers at Hiiro until his words sunk-in. She jumped in surprise and quickly surveyed their surroundings.

"We're in the middle of a forest." Her deduction was astute, although it lacked any of her usual enthusiasm. Not that she was expecting a mansion, but a hotel, or a house, or at least a roof of some kind would have fit her imaginings a little better.

"Close your eyes" Hiiro commanded.

Not too keen on being ordered around, another lengthy ice dagger embedded itself into Hiiro's metaphysical chest before Usagi complied.

She could feel Hiiro move from beside her, the fresh air feeling cool against her skin. But as soon as she felt the slight brush of chill, the air stilled and Hiiro and his warmth returned to his seat.

"Hiiro-san?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

"Open your eyes."

Usagi's mouth opened in a silent gasp, her eyes grew large trying to take in her new surroundings. She barely managed to gasp out "h..how?"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! It's like a cliffhanger! I know where they are and you don't! buwahahahahaha

But yeah. I'm going to try to be a good little writer and update more regularly now that it's summer. But we shall see... But either way I hoped you enjoyed this ^_^


End file.
